OZ Halloween
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: Ozone hasn't bothered since the Insane Asylum where he was "eliminated." But this is Halloween and in the EpicVerse, anything can happpen. Rated T for mild violence.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**OZ Halloween**

"Zim have you bought the candy for the trick or treaters yet?" HAL 9,000 questioned.

"NO. Why do you keep asking me if I bought candy for those Candy Eating Zombie Halloweenies." Zim returned.

"Because you told me to master." Hal said back.

Zim's eyes were wide with denial, "No, you lie, YOU LIE!"

"Then who is this?" Hal said and played Zim's quote, "Hal, tell me in 1 hour to ask if I bought candy for trick or treaters."

"Why would you record that?" Zim asked.

"For a situation like this one." Hal answered.

Meanwhile Ozone was scheming in The Insane Asylum with his minions. He had finally come to a conclusion. He called Chloe into his quarters and told her the plan. She smirked in agreement while loading the Zombie darts into her gun. Ozone and Chloe turned around and shot his minions with his Zombie virus.

Meanwhile in the Zero Room in the Epic Base Yoda and Master Shifu were having tortured visions of the Chief Shadow Guard CT being dragged into hell by Zombies and Ozone standing over.

"MMM. Disturbing my vision was." Yoda said.

"Yes it was." Shifu agreed.

"Ozone it was. Zombies is army is. The S.G.C. CT he will end." Yoda continued.

"We must return to the Insane Asylum and stop him!" Shifu said.

The Epic Team went to The Asylum and they found the doors frozen shut. Oronture was still on his mission in Unknown Space investigating the distress call that they received from the Area of Star System Beta Retrophan.

"I wish Oronture was here already. He could blow he doors open with one single blast from his blaster." AJ wished. "Well at least he'll be back tomorrow, and these heavy winter suits all of us are wearing blocks out the Hoth cold." She continued ever optimistic.

"Your right," Mr. Spock said, "and it was logical that we brought these suits to block out the cold. But AJ, your crazy obsession with Oronture is highly illogical." Mr Spock said saying the "C" word in the process.

"What did you call me?" AJ asked, the crazy chick look growing on her face.

About 4 seconds later Spock was stone cold in the snow with the entire Epic Team was looking on.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO SAY ANYTHING?!" AJ yelled at them. They shook their heads no and AJ smiled, "Good."

Chuck Norris walked up to the door and decided to open it. He spit in his hands rubbed them together and commanded, "OPEN SESAME!" And the doors open to reveal...

**To be continued...**


	2. The Horror Continues

After Chuck Norris commanded the doors open they opened to reveal Ozone and Chloe with a huge army of Zombies behind them and Epic Troopers behind them, all gunned down. Chloe stepped forward and said:

"Well, OZBaby we've got our first victims right here." Chloe remarked.

She cocked her dart gun and loaded it. She had Zim's head straight in sight when a red light saber plunged through her prone body from behind. She dropped to the ground, completely lifeless. Shadow Guard Captain CT was standing over her body, his light saber activated. It was clear he was the killer. He turned to his long time friend, now enemy Ozone.

"YOU! First you lock me up in this stupid Asylum, and now you kill my girlfriend?! Really! You are a traitor to the Rouge Alliance! And then after I plan an escape you sell out Jungle Squadron's infiltration of the Asylum to The Epic Team." Ozone scolded.

CT looked down at the ground then made a signal. Three other Shadow Guards leaped down from the roof and started fighting the dart gun armed Zombies. By this time Ozone was firing wildly at anything that moved that wasn't part of Jungle Squadron. He failed in shooting anything because he was too filled with rage to actually be the good shooter that he is. The Shadow Guards took down all the Zombies they deactivated their lightstaffs and slammed them down transporting themselves, CT and The Epic Team to the Jedi Temple on Coreusant.

Now on Coreusant, Yoda was blood testing everyone on the Epic Team to make sure that they were not Jedi, because he didn't want another Oronture, who they know is a Jedi. When Yoda was blood testing AJ, she came up with a high midicholorin count. Yoda was shocked by this news. Never once during sparring battles or training had he seen AJ use any signs of the Force. When he heard this news, he also realized the Epic Team Evaluation and Training she went through is almost exactly the same as Jedi training. So technically Oronture was a Jedi Knight, he could assign AJ as his Padawan. Yoda knew this was a terrible idea since they were romantically involved (another reason he didn't want another Oronture) but since he was still mentoring Darth Vader to the Light Side, he decided that it was the only option.

"AJ, comes to light evidence has. Of you being Force-user." Yoda told AJ. He continued, "And assigning you to a Knight I am. He will teach you as a Padawan Learner. Your teacher, Oronture he will be. Arriving today he will be. An hour or so. But beware, a powerful Jedi you could be. Do not stray towards the Dark Side. Dismissed." he finished.

An hour later Oronture's gunship arrived from the outer regions. He was injured and most of all lonely. He wished so bad to see his girl AJ. He had just gone through a cease-fire battle with a Squad P-X in the outer universe far from any reinforcements. Suddenly he heard a voice so soft and nerve-calming that he was almost instantly healed by it. He saw AJ running towards him. He opened his arms and she flung herself into them. They stayed hugging for about a minute then released and kissed.

"AJ, I've waited so long to be back with you, it seems like eternity." Oronture said.

"I know. Same here." AJ responded.

"I love you." They said simultaneously.

"And we have some catching up to do." They said simultaneously again.

But it would have to wait, because there was suddenly an alarm blaring.

"Alert. Ozone in west wing Alpha. Alert. Ozone in west wing Alpha. Alert. Ozone in west wing Alpha. Alert." Hal repeated.

"Well. Let's get on him Epic Team!" Zim yelled.


	3. The Dream is Ending, the Story Countinue

The Epic Team was dispatched to mid Coreusant where they found Ozone had covert all the population from that area into his Zombie army. As long as he was stuck up on that antennae he would win the battle so he must be taken down. CT jumped at him in a spinning blade strike and Ozone caught him and shot him into a crack in the ground. It was clear it was hell.

"CT! I'm putting you where you belong! And if someone one with Dark Side is expelled in well... there. Then my girlfriend, who was also one with the Dark Side will be pushed out." Ozone said.

Just as he suspected Chloe was pushed out. But suddenly two force pushes shot them from where they were. Chloe went rocketing off the skyscraper, and Ozone slammed into a balcony.

Assuming Oronture did so, Ozone shot a dart at him, hitting in the arm. He was then evacuated from the battle in The Epicopter. Zim yelled to AJ that he should be released by the beginning of their Mobian getaway.

Ozone was furious. He shot at several Epic Troopers down, and most of them took their own lives before turning into Zombies. Ozone was literally a living gun shooting everything even that didn't move. But he didn't get very far. The Space Nations army pinned him, and he was arrested.

Meanwhile Zeltrax threatened to kill all Mobians. King Sonic and Queen Sally ordered the Epic Team to protect them. This was a perfect excuse for their vacation.

**The End**


End file.
